1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multifunction device furnished with an image input and output function.
2. Description of Related Art
Where a memory such as a memory card is incorporated in a conventional multifunction device furnished with functions of a printer, a facsimile machine, a copying machine, and the like, the multifunction device displays a list of files stored in the memory on a screen of a display unit to allow an operator to choose a desired file from among those files. Where the operator chooses the file and requests printing, the multifunction device reads the information on the chosen file out of the memory to execute printing (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-157011).
The conventional multifunction device as described above, however, is operated by choosing each function such as printing, facsimile transmission, and other various functions according to the information on the file which was displayed and chosen on the screen of the display unit, so that each of those functions cannot be executed in the case of using a low-cost device without the display unit. Even with the display unit, the operation becomes complicated where the number of files stored in the memory is large and the screen is so small that only several lines can be displayed.
This invention is intended to solve the problems in the conventional multifunction device and to provide a low-cost, easily operable multifunction device, which prints on a printing medium the information that the file information inside the memory corresponds to the executable function to detect and execute the file information, whose execution is requested by reading the printing medium, and the executable function, thereby enabling execution of each of the various functions without use of the display unit, resulting in simplification or omission of the display unit.